


tell me some things last

by melancholydreadfuldream



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dollhouse Fusion, Crossover Fusion, References to Dollhouse (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholydreadfuldream/pseuds/melancholydreadfuldream
Summary: There are always someone who dare to use the Doctor’s companion against him/her, most of the times the Doctor is able to rescue them but we know better, don’t we? The Doctor can’t save everyone.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader





	tell me some things last

**Pairing: 13th Doctor x Reader**

**Summary: There are always someone who dare to use the Doctor’s companion against him/her, most of the times the Doctor is able to rescue them but we know better, don’t we? The Doctor can’t save everyone.**

(yn) (ln) traveled with Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald in the tardis after a chance meeting that involved another alien. Clara welcomed you with open arms, claiming the two of you will be a great friend.

You were not as close with the Doctor as Clara is. You understand they have a longer time together. You love travelling with him despite him being kind of intimidating. Clara is the only one who can seem to manage him. You were shy around the Doctor, often not knowing what to say when you two are alone. You can tell the both of you are relieved whenever Clara is on the room as she never fails to lighten up the room.

The topic regeneration come up when the Doctor and Clara accidentally mentioned his previous incarnation and his perchant for fish finger and custard. With the Doctor's permission, Clara told you bit about regeneration. She even showed you a picture of Eleventh Doctor. You could hardly believe they are the same person.

Clara is reminiscing about her past adventure with Eleventh Doctor. You thought that version of the Doctor sounded like a fun person but you accidentaly spoke that thought out loud.

The Doctor is offended and exclaimed he is fun too, proceed to show off how fun he is much to Clara and your amusement. Three of you have fun together. You dare say that you and the Doctor grew closer just a tiny bit than before.

And then things went downhill when Clara died on trap street. He is gone leaving you to deal with Clara’s body.

The Doctor is gone. You don’t know what happened to him. You couldn’t begin to even ask someone for help. You waited for him but he never come back. You fell into depression as you couldn’t handle the loss of Clara and the Doctor. You meet a kind nurse named grace who help you deal with your depression.

You missed Clara and the Doctor so much. You wish he would come back for you. Of course, he didn’t. He didn’t owe you anything, so, why would he come back for you?

Grace thought you were experiencing a broken heart, that a lover has left you behind. You couldn’t exactly tell her it was an alien that broke your heart and not even a lover. You would feel silly. But also you are grieving the loss of a very good friend.

A year later, you accidentally stumbled upon incident that is alien in nature and that is when you met Bill and Nardole. You overheard them mentioned the doctor and demanded to see him.

You finally see him again. You were at loss of words. He was surprised to see you but he smiled kindly. You slapped him hard without thinking.

“Okay. I deserve that.” He begrudgingly said as he rubbed his cheek.

“I’m glad you think so.” You coldly replied.

The Doctor glanced at your state and his eyes softened considerably. “How have you…”

You throw your arms around him as you pulled him into a hug much to his surprise and protest. You discreetly smelled him, you missed him so badly, you were so grateful to be able to find him again.

The Doctor introduced you to Nardole and Bill and invited you back on board of the tardis.

You were hesitant, a year ago, you would agree in a heartbeat. But were you ready to jump back into the disarray life that is the Doctor?

Bill is very friendly and she start animatedly chatted with you, wanting to know more about your past with the Doctor once she figured out that you were his past companion.

From Bill, you found out that the Doctor is a teacher in the university where she worked at. You were surprised and very curious, wanting to know how he handle being a teacher for a bunch of students. Bill, laughingly, told you the Doctor’s teaching method is weird.

At the end of the day, you decided you wanted to stay with him again if he will have you. And it helped that Bill latched herself on you almost immediately. But Nardole seemed not too keen of having you around but Bill said not to mind him.

The Doctor and Nardole are guarding a mysterious vault. Although curious, you know better than to pry or asking the Doctor directly. You believed you haven’t yet earned his trust.

Eventually, you meet the sarcastic, mary poppin-style Time Lady who, according the doctor, is currently undergoing a rehabilitation.

You don’t like Missy for her sharp tongue and she seemed to look down upon you, Bill and Nardole.

The Doctor wanted to have a test run with Missy having to answer a distress call and solved the crisis with the help of Bill and Nardole. You opted to stay behind with the Doctor and you were lucky you did so.

When Bill got shot by some random blue alien and then later converted into the cyberman, you were traumatized by the whole thing. When the strange mechanical men come in to take Bill away, you volunteered to go with them so you could better watch over her much to the Doctor’s dismay. You weren’t sure where you get the courage to step forward from but you did it, albeit it is a very stupid move on your part.

But those years with Bill, taking care of each other, gossiping about the Doctor’s angry eyebrow from the supposedly live monitor, you couldn’t regret it. Bill is your friend and you care about her. You dont want to lose her like you did Clara.

When the old man, Razor, betrayed yours and Bill’s trust by letting the doctors on that ship to operate on the both of you, you were in despair. You watched as they ripped you and Bill away from each other and you were made to watch as they operates on Bill.

Her pleading voice and screams of pain forever seared in your mind. You never hated someone as much as you hated Razor and all the people in that stupid ship.

You were about to undergoes the converting surgery when the Doctor and Nardole burst in and rescued you. You were hysterical when they finally freed you from the straps.

You cried as you told them that Bill has been converted. The agonized look on the Doctor’s face is too painful to watch. He hugged you, kissed your forehead as he soothed you. You were surprised by his sudden affectionate attitude but you were too distracted by what is being done to Bill and the fate you nearly shared.

In the face of Bill’s misery of having been turned as cyberman, you felt guilty. When the Master revealed himself as Razor and mocked you and Bill about it, you very nearly lost your marble as you wanted to attack the miserable bastard but the Doctor pulled you back and away from him.

Everything spiralled out of control and next thing you know you woke up on the tardis floor with the Doctor yelling that he refused to regenerate.

You and the Doctor were able to says goodbye to Bill, Nardole and Clara through the testimony project.

The Doctor finally regenerated as you saw him glowing yellow and then exploded into a blonde woman. But before you could say anything, the tardis shook violently and ejected the Doctor out. You were lucky you weren’t ejected as you were not sure you could survive the fall.

The next few days, you worried sick about where the Doctor is. You couldn’t talk to anyone but the tardis and frankly you felt silly talking to the box.

You nearly got a heart attack though when tardis voice interface got activated at the word ‘help’ you uttered. It showed a hologram of Twelfth Doctor asking you what you need of help for.

You felt grief suddenly at the sight of him. You knew the Doctor survived but he had changed into a new person now, a woman at that. You wondered if she would even still want you around now.

When a woman you presumed to be the new Doctor dressed in a new clothing stepped in with three other people, you were so glad and a bit wary.

The Doctor seemed happy to see you as she pulled you into her arms before introducing you to her new friends.

That is when you found out about Grace, a kind nurse who used to help you with your depression. She met the Doctor and she died. You felt like you got slapped in the face as you are starting to worry that it will be a matter of time before it was your turn to die next if you continue to stay with the doctor. But your heart hurts at the thought of leaving the doctor behind. You were not ready to let her go. And so you cling to her for as long as you can.

You were initially worry that the Doctor would ask you to leave as despite the ship is bigger on the inside, it might be a tad crowded with 5 people on board. And frankly you weren’t sure you are ready for adventure so soon. You don’t want to leave her or the tardis but you declined on some adventures with the fam, preferring to stay on the safety inside of the tardis.

The Doctor is concerned but understanding and didn’t pressure you.

The fam are nice enough and love to chat with you, asking about your past with the Doctor. It hurts to talk about the past which included losing two best friends so you remained mostly vagues.

Eventually, you started to go on adventures again but you were mostly wary believing trouble is a foot everytime you stepped out of the tardis and let face it, with the Doctor, the magnet for trouble, you should expect it.

Maybe it was just your feeling but you felt the Doctor is a tad bit protective of you. And yet, she also keep her distant from you which make you anxious that your time with her might be over soon.

At new years, when a dalek took control over Ryan’s dad body, you refused to let him go as you fight to keep him safe along with Ryan. In your mind, at the times, you refused another loss.

When everything is safe and sound, the Doctor is looking at you with a look you can’t decipher.

It hit you suddenly that you might have a strong feeling for the Doctor. You decided to take a short break away from the Doctor and tardis to sort out your feeling but you made her swear up and down that she will come back for you again when you are ready. She promised.

Of course, when you finally returned to the tardis, you found out from the fam that they had meet an enemy of the Doctor, the Master. You felt like you were being kicked in the gut. You hated that person for his part with Bill’s miserable fate and nearly yours. It was a different incarnation but still he already in your blacklist.

You noticed the Doctor look gloomy, sad and just distant and you hated it. She seemed so far from you eventhough she is just a few steps away from you.

You wanted to ask her what is going on with her but you dont think she would ever open up to you. But you still have to try, right? So you approached her and as you predicted, she shut you down.

It kind of hurt that she still doesn’t trust you but you tried not to take it personally. You tried to be good and less annoying for fear if you ask too much from her, she would turn you away for good.

And then you and the fam meet Jack. Your heart nearly jumped at his warning of cyberman. The fam has yet to encounter cybermen but you did. The word alone enough to send you back to that flashback of being strapped down on the operating table as the doctors are ready to convert you.

Jack and the fam look concerned at seeing your pale face and rapid shallow breathing.

Yaz and Graham are able to calm you down when you finally told them about Bill.

When you and the fam returned to the tardis, they delivered Jack’s warning for the Doctor.

You noticed the Doctor is staring at you at the mention of cyberman but she didn’t say anything to you.

The Doctor found you alone as you sort of barricated yourself inside a random room in hope to calm yourself down. She sat beside you without words. It was a somewhat comfortable silence despite at the beginning you felt like you have to say something to her but you found yourself speechless.

You were glad she didn’t ask you if you want to go home for in your moment of weakness you might say yes and you have feeling you will lose her for good if you did that. She would want to keep you safe and she might actually do that by leaving you behind on earth.

It wasn’t that long before Jack’s warning of the lone cyberman coming true. It looked somewhat defective but still lethal and, of course, the shape of it alone is enough to make a mess of your mind.

You have a panic attack again and the Doctor calmed you down with her soothing words and a gentle kiss on your forehead which reminded you a lot of her previous incarnation.

Somehow you felt like you are having a moment with the Doctor and yet for some reason you cant quite grasp it. You just feel at lost.

The Doctor left to deal with the lone cyberman and at the end of it all she has to surrender cyberium back to him. But, she planned to travel into the distant future to deal with Ashad and his armies.

The fam eagerly wanted to help despite the danger. You felt like if you didnt follow through with the rest, you were not good enough to be her companion. So, you forced yourself to overcome your fear.

Of course, the moment you stepped out of the tardis, the dread filled every spore of your body and mind. You were paralyzed by it that you nearly collapsed.

The Doctor has that look again on her face as she stared at you with sorrow. She told you to stay behind on the tardis and this time you didn’t fight her on it. You recognized you are a liability currently.

As you waited for the Doctor and the fam to return, you summoned the tardis voice interface again and tell it your fears. The hologram just stood there listening to your rants.

You beginning to regret not going with the Doctor as hours passed by and no news from them. Your heart is clenched by the worry of losing the Doctor and the fam.

“They will return soon. They have to be. This is the tardis. The Doctor always return here…eventually. They will be okay.” You repeated that to yourself like a mantra.

And you could finally be relieved of your stress when the door of the tardis opened up to reveal the Doctor. But, she was alone.

Your face filled with pain as you thought of the worst. But, she quickly reassured you that Yaz, Ryan and Graham are okay. They were back on earth with another tardis. You were puzzled and asked her what has happened.

The Doctor smiled brightly at you. It has been a while since last she smile so freely. She was about to explain when an alarm sounded loudly inside the tardis. Next thing you know, a bunch of Judoon were inside the ship and they were talking about how the Doctor is a fugitive to justice.

Without thinking you stepped into the oncoming laser beam one of the Judoon shot the Doctor with. You and the Doctor materialized somewhere else, a prison in some galaxy. The Doctor is quick to catch you as you lost your balance as you are feeling disoriented.

She reprimanded you for your reckless thinking. “That laser beam could have been anything. You could have died or worst splintered in pieces.” She sounded angry.

You didn’t bother to defend yourself as you tried to compose yourself as you took on the new surrounding. “Where are we?”

The Doctor is displeased for the change of topic but answered your question. She yelled at the ceiling, wanting to talk to whoever in charge of the prison.

There is no answer.

“At least we are together.” You replied.

She glared at you, making you flinch.

For the next few hours, the Doctor is busy observing the prison she was in and sometimes yelling at the ceiling but she was ignored.

When someone come in to give a tray of food for one person, the Doctor is quick to demand a meeting but that person ignored her too. She told you to eat the food for you both are going to here for a long while it seemed. You ate a little, leaving a generous amount for the Doctor.

The Doctor is busy talking to herself and generally giving you a silent treatment much to your dismay.

It was the next day someone come in and gave a prison suit for the Doctor to change into. The Doctor is quick to point at you, telling them they made a mistake in regard of you. The person seemed surprised to see you as the room supposedly a solitary prison made for one person and agreed to talk to their superior.

It was another day before the door suddenly opened and two Judoon come in to read the Doctor’s sentence. The Doctor interrupted them, wanting to negotiate your release.

You were uneasy that she keep demanding your release and made no mention of defending herself.

The Judoon glanced at you and nodded at each other before one of them stepped forward to grab your arm.

The Doctor stepped in front of you demanding to know what action they will take in regard of you. She wanted to be sure that you would be return safe and sound back on earth or at least on her tardis.

The Judoon pushed the Doctor away from its path and made a grab at you. 

You were scared, not wanting to be apart from the Doctor. She warned you not to fight them so you followed the Judoon out of the room while the Doctor continued talking with the other one.

That was the last you saw of the Doctor.

7777

You were pushed into a room and was left there for hours. It was a smaller room and looked like some interrogation room. You tried to talk to anyone you see there but they mostly ignored you. You paced back and forth as you bite your lips nervously.

You can’t keep track how long you were there but suddenly the door opened and entered an eye-patch lady with a twisted smile on her face. She wasn’t alone. There is a military man with her and someone dressed like a doctor.

“Hello, (yn) (ln).” The lady greeted you with a grin. “It has been a while.”

You were confused as you never see the lady before in your entire life. “How did you…”

“…know your name? My dear, I made you.” She answered with a creepy smile.

You frowned in confusion.

“You have done well in regard of the Doctor.”

You have a bad feeling toward this lady and the way she mentioned the Doctor with contempt made you realized she must be an enemy of the Doctor. You took a step back away from her.

The lady nodded at the man dressed as a doctor and he walked toward you.

You stared at him warily.

“Ceres, would you like your treatment now?” he said gently at you.

The reaction is immediate. All tension left your body as you mechanically answered, “Yes, please.”

The man gently pulled you to him.

“I want to see everything she collected so far from her times with the Doctor.” Madam Kovarian instructed the man.

The man obeyed.

The colonel glanced at you and then at Madam Kovarian. “What about the Doctor? She would have try to find out about her whereabout.”

The unforgiving, evil smirk on her face nearly tore her lips apart. “Fabricate something. Let’s just say that little (yn) here is mistakenly executed after a case of misidentify. Leave a vague trail with the cover up for our dear Doctor to find. Let her suffer for the death of a friend.” She said with disdain. “Get her someone to blame, a scapegoat. The oncoming storm would want revenge, let her get it.”

The colonel nodded his head and made the preparation needed.

7777

You blinked your eyes as awareness finally returned.

A young man smiled down at you.

“Did I fall asleep?”

“For a little a while.”

“Can I go now?”

“Go ahead.”

You nodded as you slowly left the room.

“Oh, Ceres.” The young man suddenly called out.

You turned around to face him in a very serene manner.

He smiled genuinely and said, “Welcome back.”

You smiled before leaving him without any care in the world. You greeted a few other people on your way out with a kind smile.

As you left, Topher turned to the other occupants in the another room. Adelle and Madam Kovarian stepped into the room. Topher gave the intimidating lady what she wanted, a black box containing your memory and feeling, everything you see and heard as (yn) (ln).

Madam Kovarian look pleased with herself. She has yet to determine whether the information she gathered on the Doctor will be useful but one thing she knew, she could use (yn) as a weapon against the Doctor for she knew the Doctor’s weakness has always been his/her companion.

“It is a pleasure doing business with you, Madam.” Adelle replied with a smile but it was uneasy. She doesn’t trust the woman but she seemed to have friends in high place for she was able to locate the dollhouse and even borrowed one of her active dolls for a long term of period. She tolerated her only because she donated a generous large amount of money for the corporation.

“I might have the need to use that girl once again in the future.” Madam Kovarian said.

“Of course.”

7777

After Jack broke her out of prison, the Doctor is filled with dread upon meeting the fam and realized you were gone. Before she could investigate on your disappearance, the fam has warned her of Daleks invasion on earth. Despite worrying about you, the Doctor had to focus on solving the current crisis.

At the end of the day, against Jack’s protest, the Doctor actually planned to break in back into the prison, wanting to find out the prison record on you. As Kovarian predicted, she did find the trail of a cover up for prisoner 1423588. She froze after she uncovered the details and the fact there is nothing left of you to find.

Jack, Yaz, Ryan and Graham froze at the fury emanating from the Doctor. They couldn’t even properly grief for their fallen friends as they scrambled around trying to calm the oncoming storm.

She was frightening. Her friends are all afraid of her, save for Jack who understood the kind of loss she is feeling.

Yaz has begged her not to leave her behind again. Ten month has been an agony to her. However, to Ryan, what happened to (yn) is the last push he needed to actually left behind the world of the Doctor and Tardis. Graham, not wanting to left Ryan alone, also left with him. But they are all worried for the Doctor.

For their sake, the Doctor lies that she will be okay, that she understood that (yn) wouldn’t want her to do anything reckless. She was heartbroken by yet another loss of friends.

Jack also stayed with Yaz on board of the tardis. Unlike the others, Jack knew the Doctor lies, she always lies. After Yaz is asleep, he volunteered to help her in her quest for revenge so he could watch over her and maybe pull her back if she went too far.

7777

You were imprinted with the identity of someone called Adalind. You were supposed to attend a party in a hotel with your pretend fiance. But thing get out of control when alien crashed the party.

The Doctor, Yaz and Jack were there to answer some distress signal from said alien.

“(yn)?” The Doctor called out in almost awe. She felt like she was being punched in the gut when she saw you.

“Sorry? I think you mistaken me with someone else.” You replied in polite manner. You were different, you have different hair colors and eyes. You were dressed elegantly. You looked confident and comfortable with yourself.

“(yn)…” The Doctor clutched your arm insistently.

You forced a smile at her. “I’m sorry, I’m not (yn), my name is Adalind.”

“You…really are not (yn)?” Yaz asked hesitantly. She was shocked with your appearance.

You shook your head as you pulled the Doctor’s hand off you.

The Doctor pulled her sonic screwdriver to scan you but to her surprise, the conclusion is inconsistent. A more thorough scan revealed that Adalind is definitely not (yn), different brainwave pattern and all. Her hearts broke at the result. But, of course, she should have known there is no way (yn) could be alive. But, she still suspect Adalind. Could she be an echo of (yn) like what happened to Clara? But the brainwave pattern…

Jack and Yaz are quick to distract the Doctor with the distress signal they have come for in the first place and it worked, for the duration of the mystery, the Doctor is able to push the thought of Adalind out of her mind.

Adalind and the rest of the guests were interrogated by the Doctor when someone suddenly dropped dead. 

Yaz had talked to Adalind’s fiance and she thought he was suspicious for his reluctant to talk about how she met Adalind. She told Jack about it and he agreed he seemed fishy.

Jack had flirted with Adalind but was quickly stopped with a mean glare from the Doctor.

After a series of events, the Doctor finally is able to solve the crisis and save most of everyone in the hotel included the alien in question. 

The Doctor, Yaz and Jack had spoken with Adalind and they like you enough to warrant invitation onto the Tardis. Of course, the truth is, the Doctor is wanting to investigate more on Adalind’s similarity with (yn).

However, Adalind, despite your friendliness with them, has refused the offer 'opportunity of a lifetime’ as you had deduced their ulterior motive regarding a certain (yn). Yaz had gave you her number in case you changed your mind.

Adalind bid the three of them goodbye and left the hotel alone without the fiance.

Unbeknownst to you, you were followed. You walked alone for a long while before a black van suddenly stopped near you. A man got out of the van. “Ceres, would you like your treatment now?”

“Yes, please.” You answered immediately and the man led you inside the van.

The Doctor, Yaz and Jack is quick to use the Tardis to follow the van. Thankfully, Jack apparently has put a tracker on Adalind when he is flirting with her. The Doctor is impressed with him.

7777

Topher has just finished the usual procedures of erasing the Adalind imprint and returning you to default Ceres personality. Your caretaker has also informed him on the unexpected variable during your current engagement and he had called Adelle on it when he found elaborate tracker on your person.

When Adelle is informed that the unknown variable has called you with the name (yn), she cursed. She would have to call on that unpleasant woman again regarding the imprint (yn) (ln).

You were oblivious to the tension above as you serenely making an origami paper much like a child.

Somewhere within the building, the tardis materialized inside as the Doctor and companion got out to inspect the surrounding curiously.

The room screamed zen mood all over the place. There are people who were doing stuff like meditating, drawing, making flower arrangement, etc. But, they didn’t seem concerned or alarmed at the appearance of the tardis or the three strangers.

“What is this place?” Yaz asked out loud.

Jack noticed on the railing above, a young woman dressed as a dominatrix walked to a room but not before winking at him. “I like it.”

The Doctor, however, laser-focused on locating you and she finally spotted you, seated on the floor in front of a small table, smiling as you made origami. She quickly approached you and called you Adalind but you weren’t responsive to that name.

You finally noticed the three strangers that are staring at you. The blonde woman looked sad as if someone shot her puppy so you offered her your finished origami.

She smiled at you but you think her smile still sad. She asked your name as she bend her knees before you. 

“I am Ceres.” You replied.

“Ceres…” She repeated.

An alarm sounded loudly. A set of man and woman dressed in black suit immediately surrounded the room, pointing their gun on the strangers. The other caretakers herded the rest of the people inside the room to evacuate to another room.

The Doctor noted these people are almost childlike, not showing any fear or anxiety at all, as they were led away from there. She had prevented you from leaving when you are about to make your move too like the rest of the dolls.

Adelle stepped into the room and stared hard at the intruders.

The Doctor pulled her psychic papers and as Adelle read into it, she groaned and instructed the guard to back off. 

“They have VIP invitation from Rossum.” Adelle said in annoyance. “I really wish they warned me before letting VIP guest into the building.” She led the Doctor, Yaz and Jack into her office.

The Doctor wanted you to stay with her but she has to find out more about this place from Adelle and it wouldn’t do to alert them of her intention with you.

7777

Adelle offered the guests a bourbon for a drink but they refused. The blonde woman seemed to be in charge and is very eager to find out what the Dollhouse has to offer.

The Doctor introduced herself and her companion.

Adelle has revealed that she knew that they made use of a psychic paper, she was warned of it but she saw no harm in telling them about the Dollhouse. After all, in a short a while, they would no longer be her problem.

“Who warned you of it?” The Doctor asked her but she only smiled.

The Doctor and Yaz look horrified after her explanation of the purpose of the Dollhouse.

“I know some people have reservation about our Actives. Robot. Slaves. Mosty, people think they are very good liars. They are, of course, the opposite.” Adelle started her speech. “An Active is the truest soul among us.”

“The only way to imprint a human being with a new personality is to remove their own. Completely.” The Doctor said in horror.

“But they are not gone. We made a backup of all their original personality. The Actives here are under five-years contract with us. After five years, we will return them to their original personality with a few tweak as they wanted on our contract. They left here a rich person and no longer have to deal with whatever issues they have before they entered a contract with us.” Adelle said. “We eased their suffering.”

The Doctor demanded to see the technology they used on these people.

They met Topher who animatedly explained with a smug look on his face about the machine. He was surprised when the Doctor is able to keep up and talk technology babble on par with him. He was impressed with the Doctor and her with him.

“Is that what happened to (yn)?” Yaz asked. “Did she entered a contract with you?”

Adelle looked almost sorry to tell them the truth.

“She is not real, is she?” The Doctor said. “She is an imprint.”

“The real (yn) (ln) has died a long time ago. But we were requested to copy her brainwave pattern, apparently, she fits some criteria that our client wanted.” Topher revealed.

“Some criteria…funny, kind and brave…exactly my type…” The Doctor snorted in derisive. “The exact companion I can’t resist…”

Both Yaz and Jack stared at the Doctor in confusion and dread as they realized someone ordered one of these Actives, imprinted with a personality of some dead woman that they think will catch the Doctor’s interest…as a spy?

“Who is the client?” Yaz demanded.

“That is classified.” Adelle has said.

The Doctor snorted. “You already blabber your mouth about all of these, why keep that one a secret?”

“This is not personal to me, Doctor, I don’t know or care who you are. You are our esteemed client problem and she is on the way here to see you. You will soon find out who it is.” Adelle said.

Yaz and Jack look nervous at the mention of the said client coming for them.

The Doctor glared at her firmly. “I want to talk to (yn). Imprint her back to…Ceres.”

“We can’t. The imprint on (yn) (ln) is no longer in our hands. We handed it over to the client per her request.”

“Well, that is not entirely true.”

Adelle turned to glare at Topher. “You didn’t.”

“I made a backup, backup of the imprint.” Topher sheepishly grinned, sorry-not-sorry.

Adelle rolled her eyes in fondness at the young man as he grabbed something from the vault of black boxes of imprints and located the imprint he wanted.

You were led back into the room and into the machine where the Doctor and companion witnessed for the first time how the machine worked.

7777

You woke up to the concerned face of the Doctor and Yaz.

“Doctor? Yaz?” You blinked in confusion. “Where am I?”

Jack stared at you in pity.

“What was the last thing you remembered?” The Doctor asked.

“I was with you and then I was in the interrogation room. There was a woman.” You tried to recalled your last memories.

“Tell me about the woman. What does she look like?” The Doctor requested.

You described the woman and blanched at the fury on the Doctor’s face as she, in disdain, uttered a name.

“Kovarian.”

The Doctor explained in brief that Kovarian has a grudge on her and if she is coming to the building, they would have to expect a fight on their hands.

Jack brought gun and ready for a fight.

You were confused by the whole thing and demanded explanation.

The way the Doctor glanced at you, like she was disgusted or sad, you didn’t understand what to warrant you that expression. She can’t still be mad at you for jumping in front of the stupid laser beam, can she?

Eventually, they told you the truth.

You were having a hard time believing them. “I am real! Not an imprint!” You yelled at them in denial.

You saw that the Doctor truly believe that you are not real, that everything you experienced together are all lies. You were angry and sad. You left the room, unable to face the Doctor any longer. You cried on the stairs away from everyone.

If it was all fake, a fabricated everything, why does it feel so real? Your feeling is real and valid and you realized right now you are hurt by the Doctor and it hurts so bad it has to be real. How can they say that?

You couldn’t believe the true you, the original personality, has given up on your body and mind, to be a plaything of people for five years. Given that you are on loan for some enemy of the Doctor that probably has time travel on their hands meant that for you it might already be longer than five years.

“Why woud I do that?” You asked yourself out loud.

“You could no longer live with the consequence of your own action.” Adelle answered for you. “And you no longer have to.”

“What could be so bad that I, that she would do that?” You asked her.

She didn’t answer at first. “Do you really want to know?”

You glanced at her, at her serious expression on her face and realized you are afraid to find out about the original you because that would be like admitting that you are not real and you are not ready.

Suddenly a bunch of men dressed like an army entered the building, quick to block the all possible way out.

Adelle sighed in exasperation.

7777

Jack was able to escape the resulting chaos as the Doctor and Yaz surrender to face the client they have been waiting for.

“You really have a perchance to ruin my plan, don’t you, Doctor?” Kovarian look annoyed at the fact the Doctor found out about (yn) before she could use you against her and that she doesn’t even surprised to see her again.

You and the Doctor glared at the woman.

“Hello, Kovarian, colonel run-away.” The Doctor coldly greeted them.

The colonel twitched at the cursed nickname the oncoming storm has bestowed upon him for his part in kidnapping Amy and Melody Pond.

Kovarian glanced at the Doctor and then at you. “I see you get (yn) back after all.” She glanced at Adelle and Topher in disapproval. “What do you think of my gift to you, Doctor?”

The Doctor glared at the woman. “What do you hope to accomplish from using her?”

Kovarian smiled menacingly at the Doctor. “I suppose it is no longer matter since you already found out that (yn) here is a fake.”

You bristled at that. You were angry and ready to snap back at the stupid eye-patch lady but to your surprise, the Doctor pulled you away from the woman.

“You got me now. What are you gonna do about it?” The Doctor taunted her instead.

Kovarian smirked. “Oh you will find out.” She suddenly recite something in that flat tone of her, a twisted version of the tick tock goes the clock that the Doctor recognized but instead of using River’s name, this time, it was yours.

The reaction is immediate as you clenched your head in pain.

“Oh shit.” Topher recognized it as a sleeper mode within an Active, probably a combat-ready personality one.

Yaz grabbed onto you, worrying about your state but Topher warned her to step away from you.

You stared blankly ahead.

“What have you done, Kovarian?” The Doctor demanded even though she already guess what happened to you.

You walked toward the colonel who gave you a gun and you proceed to point the gun at the Doctor.

The Doctor was able to duck thankfully. She was correct, after all. Of course, she is going to use you as a weapon like she did with River.

Yaz, Adelle and Topher also duck on the floor.

You stride in confident as you commanded the Doctor to kneel.

Having a gun pointed at her, the Doctor has no choice but to obey.

Suddenly a different sound of alarm ringing through the building and it made you groaned in pain and you were knocked out cold.

Topher realized it was emergency alarm that will immediately wiped every imprints in the building and since you are currently an imprint, you were effected too. 

Before anyone can do anything, there is a blackout and the shooting started causing chaos.

The Doctor crawled near Yaz and covered her with her body.

When the blackout is over, the Doctor looked up and froze when she saw River and Jack together with guns, incapacitating Kovarian men.

“Hello, sweetie.” River greeted the Doctor with her usual flirty tone. “Loving the new look.”

Jack has somehow get into the tardis and asked it for help in getting more people to rescue the Doctor and the machine has led him to the Doctor’s wife.

The Doctor is momentarily distracted by the appearance of her wife. She is happy to see her again despite knowing the heartaches she would later feel again, having to say goodbye and return her beloved wife to the correct timeline and erased River’s memory of her current incarnation.

Kovarian has lost once more to the Doctor and River. She is pissed but there is not much she can do except apparently destroy the imprint (yn) she has on her person, essentially killing the chance for (yn) to return or so she hopes. She was petty and she wish to hurt the Doctor anyway she can.

The Doctor glanced forlornly at the destroyed piece of tech that carried (yn) within. To tell the truth, she has no idea if she would want to bring (yn) back again.

You slowly woke up to Yaz’s concerned face. "Did I fall asleep?“ You asked her.

Yaz’s face fell at that. She recognized Ceres for her childlike look.

"For a little a while.” Topher answered.

You smiled at him as he helped you up.

The Doctor glanced at you sadly.

River glanced at the Doctor curiously and then at you. Jack has filled her in about you before.

The Doctor’s hearts nearly tear apart when Topher had said the backup imprint of (yn) he made also got damaged during the shooting. Was (yn) gone for real now? She didn’t even get to say goodbye.

She wasn’t the only one who is in grief. Yaz is sad as you were her friend too.

7777

The Doctor would have like to shut down the Dollhouse but settled on the demand for the release of the original personality of you be returned and released from the Dollhouse service. She didn’t want to see you used by anyone ever again.

Adelle agreed and being generous enough to release you with more money than the contract stated. 

The Doctor warned her that the tech they used is dangerous and someday some people are going to want to use it, abuse it, for their personal gain.

Adelle reassured her that she won’t let that happen. She care for the Dollhouse and the Actives.

The Doctor watched as you, the real you, talked to Adelle. You looked very beautiful at that moment but she noticed the underlying pain on your eyes. She had read your file and watch your recruitment video. She knew the reasoning behind your acceptance of the Dollhouse contract. 

You bumped into her and apologized politely. There is no recognition on your eyes upon seeing her. 

The Doctor’s hearts ached as she forced a smile at you.

You walked away without turning back, passing Yaz and Jack without so much a look.

Yaz watched you go with a look of grief on her face.

7777

River comforted the Doctor the only way she could as she suspected that (yn) is someone dear to the Doctor. River has the damaged tech from Topher unbeknownst of the Doctor. She is hoping she could fix it and maybe lessen the pain in her wife’s eyes. But she knew it was a long shot so she didn’t dare to alert the Doctor of her intention. 

After saying goodbye to River once more, the Doctor keep her mask in place for her companion’s benefit.

Yaz wanted to check on your well being and she obliged because she has a duty of care.

They didn’t approach you, only watched you from far away.

You didn’t look happy but you make do. You live well with the generous amount of money on your bank account.

The Doctor and Yaz left the sight of you and back into the tardis.

The wheezing sound of the tardis caught your attention as you glanced around in curiosity before shrugging and resumed your walking.

**_A/N: So, yeah, finally a sort of crossover fusion of doctor who and dollhouse. It has been a while since I last watch dollhouse so I might get some fact wrong but_** **_plot holes whatever, right? November and Whiskey are my favorite characters on Dollhouse. Guess the reader’s situation is_** **_similar to that of November but without the sad ending. Also, what am I even writing? I knew the plot fell flat in regard of how Kovarian going to use the reader against the Doctor. I don’t feel so good now but as usual I’m just gonna post it and run away._**

**_I hope this is entertaining enough for a good read. Thank you for reading. Hope you have a good day. Stay safe, everyone._ **

_Where do we go from here?_


End file.
